Trianii
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Zoogdieren | subsoorten = | lengte = 1,50 tot 2,00 meter | leeftijd = > 85 jaar | voeding = | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Trian | gesproken = Trianii | geschreven = Trianii | kolonies = Brochiib Pypin Ekibo Fibuli | affiliatie = }} 250px|thumb|Trianii 250px|thumb|Keeheen, Pakka & Atuarre Trianii waren een intelligent katachtig species afkomstig van Trian, een afgelegen planeet in de Tingel Arm nabij de Corporate Sector. Fysiologie Trianii waren een katachtig species. Ze waren slank, hadden een korte maar kleurrijke vacht, scherpe klauwen en een lange staart. De vacht van een Trianii kon talrijke kleuren en patronen hebben. De gemiddelde Trianii was zo’n 2 meter groot en woog ongeveer 95 kilogram. Trianii vrouwen waren vaak groter en sterker dan de mannen. De klauwen van een Trianii waren een natuurlijk wapen. Ze hadden ook een uitstekend zicht en een voortreffelijk gevoel van evenwicht. Daardoor waren Trianii uitstekende acrobaten, dansers en gymnasten. Door hun vacht droegen Trianii niet altijd kledij. Ze droegen wel meestal een riem om wapens of gereedschap aan vast te hechten. Cultuur De Trianii evolueerden op Trian, een afgelegen planeet in de Tingel Arm. Het fungeerde als een centrale planeet voor tal van stelsels die de Trianii koloniseerden, zoals Brochiib, Pypin, Ekibo en Fibuli. Een belangrijke en gerespecteerde militie waren de Trianii Rangers, een eenheid die de orde handhaafde in de regio die door de Trianii werd bestuurd. Het leven op Trian was rustig en comfortabel in vergelijking met het leven aan de grenzen van Trianii space. Trianii waren zeer zelfstandig, avontuurlijk en erg spiritueel aangelegd. De meeste Trianii hielden zich aan het algemene Trianii geloof en aan de rituelen van de familie. De Trianii leefden in een matriarchale samenleving die werd geleid door een tribunaal van vrouwelijke Trianii, genaamd Yu'nar. Om een godsdienstoorlog te vermijden, werd er één officiële godsdienst opgedragen met een morele code die voor iedereen aanvaardbaar was. Spiritualiteit was doordrongen in talloze elementen in hun maatschappij, gaande van kunst, industrie tot handel. De prefect van de grootste kerk op Trian, Tuunac, reisde naar andere planeten om de boodschap van vrede over te brengen. Eén van de religieuze dogma’s was het Gol'purrlta, wat "de wil en het lot van de geesten van de voorouders" betekende. De Trianii waren technologisch zeer geavanceerd. Ze reageerden furieus wanneer iemand hun territorium betrad. Ze hadden ook geen zin om grotere regeringen te vervoegen, daarvoor bleven ze liever alleen. Trianii waren nieuwsgierig van aard en waren uitstekende verkenners. Hoewel ze dit zeer onbeleefd vonden, werden ze buiten Trian vaak aanschouwd voor Cathar of Togorians, twee andere katachtige species. Trianii konden worden herkend aan hun lange staart. Geschiedenis Om op een bepaald moment een religieuze oorlog te vermijden, werd een algemene godsdienst opgelegd zodat de Trianii als één volk kon blijven optreden. De Trianii hadden toen talloze religies die elkaar tegenspraken, zoals vruchtbaarheidsculten tot grote hiërarchische orthodoxe overtuigingen. Zes stelsels rondom Trian werden gekoloniseerd en gepatrouilleerd door de Trianii Rangers. Toch kwamen de Trianii in aanraking met de Corporate Sector Authority. Ze probeerden de regio van de Trianii binnen te dringen maar werden snel teruggedrongen. De technologie, wapens en schepen van de Trianii waren niet te onderschatten van kwaliteit. Captain Jiprin Kosh van de CSA werd als één van de enige gespaard van een aanvalsvloot door de Trianii zodat hij de CSA kon waarschuwen voor wat er zou gebeuren. Niet lang voor 2 BBY kon de CSA toch Fibuli annexeren. De Trianii bleven een constante doorn in de voet van de CSA vooral door toedoen van de Trianii Rangers. Han Solo raakte in 2 BBY goed bevriend met Atuarre en Pakka die dankzij Solo’s hun Keeheen konden bevrijden op Stars' End. Keeheen was een Trianii Ranger die door de CSA was vastgezet op Stars' End tijdens de annexatie van Fibuli. Achter de Schermen *De Trianii worden niet altijd op dezelfde manier weergegeven. Galaxy at War beeldt hen uit met een gelijkenis op een hond. Bron *Han Solo at Stars' End *Han Solo at Stars' End (Comic) *Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *Alien Encounters *Ultimate Alien Anthology *Galaxy at War *Pirates & Privateers *Trianii op Wizards.com category:Sentients category:Trianii